doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bernice Summerfield (Auftritte)
Dies ist eine Liste der Auftritte von Bernice Summerfield. Prosa Virgin New Adventures * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * The Pit * Deceit * Lucifer Rising * White Darkness * Shadowmind * Birthright * Blood Heat * The Dimension Riders * The Left-Handed Hummingbird * Conundrum * No Future * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Theatre of War * All-Consuming Fire * Blood Harvest * Strange England * First Frontier * St Anthony's Fire * Falls the Shadow * Parasite * Warlock * Set Piece * Infinite Requiem * Sanctuary * Human Nature * Original Sin * Sky Pirates! * Zamper * Toy Soldiers * Head Games * The Also People * Shakedown * Just War * Warchild * Sleepy * Death and Diplomacy * Happy Endings * Return of the Living Dad * So Vile a Sin * Eternity Weeps * The Dying Days Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures * Oh No It Isn't! * Dragons' Wrath * Beyond the Sun * Ship of Fools * Down * Deadfall * Ghost Devices * Mean Streets * Tempest * Walking to Babylon * Oblivion * The Medusa Effect * Dry Pilgrimage * The Sword of Forever * Another Girl, Another Planet * Beige Planet Mars * Where Angels Fear * The Mary-Sue Extrusion * Tears of the Oracle * Return to the Fractured Planet * The Joy Device * Twilight of the Gods Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Romane * The Doomsday Manuscript * The Gods of the Underworld * The Squire's Crystal * The Infernal Nexus * The Glass Prison * The Big Hunt * The Tree of Life * Genius Loci * The Two Jasons * The Weather on Versimmon * The Slender-Fingered Cats of Bubastis * Filthy Lucre * Adorable Illusion BBC New Series Adventures * Big Bang Generation Kurzgeschichten Virgin Decalogs * Decalog 2: Lost Property - The Trials of Tara * Decalog 2: Lost Property - Question Mark Pyjamas * Decalog 3: Consequences - Continuity Errors * Decalog 5: Wonders - The Judgement of Solomon Short Trips * Short Trips: Zodiac - Virgin Lands * Short Trips: Steel Skies - Cold War * Short Trips: Past Tense - Of the Mermaid and Jupiter * Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury - ...Be Forgot * Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins - Too Rich for My Blood * Short Trips: A Day in the Life - How You Get There * Short Trips: Transmissions - Larkspur Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Reihe * The Dead Men Diaries - A Question of Identity * The Dead Men Diaries - Steal from the World * The Dead Men Diaries - The Light that Never Dies * The Dead Men Diaries - Heart of Glass * The Dead Men Diaries - The Monster and the Archaeologists * The Dead Men Diaries - Step Back in Time * The Dead Men Diaries - Christmas Spirit * The Dead Men Diaries - The Door into Bedlam * The Dead Men Diaries - The Least Important Man * The Dead Men Diaries - Digging up the Past * A Life of Surprises - The Shape of the Hole * A Life of Surprises - Kill the Mouse! * A Life of Surprises - Solar Max and the Seven-Handed Snake-Mother * A Life of Surprises - A Mutual Friend * A Life of Surprises - Alien Planets and You * A Life of Surprises - Something Broken * A Life of Surprises - The Collection * A Life of Surprises - Setting Stone * A Life of Surprises - Time's Team * A Life of Surprises - Beedlemania * A Life of Surprises - The All-Seeing Eye * A Life of Surprises - And Then Again * A Life of Surprises - Cuckoo * A Life of Surprises - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu * A Life of Surprises - Squadborronfell * A Life of Surprises - Taken by the Muses * A Life of Surprises - The Spartacus Syndrome * A Life of Surprises - Might * A Life of Surprises - Paydirt * A Life of Surprises - Dear Friend * Life During Wartime - The Fall * Life During Wartime - Careless Talk * Life During Wartime - The Birthday Party * Life During Wartime - Five Dimensional Thinking * Life During Wartime - Meanwhile, in a Small Room, a Small Boy... * Life During Wartime - Lockdown Conversations: 1 * Life During Wartime - The Price of Everything * Life During Wartime - Hit * Life During Wartime - The Garden of Whispers * Life During Wartime - Lockdown Conversations: 2 * Life During Wartime - The Crystal Flower * Life During Wartime - Midrash * Life During Wartime - Fear of Corners * Life During Wartime - The Traitors * Life During Wartime - Paths Not Taken * Life During Wartime - Every Picture Tells a Story * Life During Wartime - Fluid Prejudice * Life During Wartime - Suffer the Children * Life During Wartime - Drinking with the Enemy * Life During Wartime - Lockdown Conversations: 3 * Life During Wartime - Passing Storms * Life During Wartime - Speaking Out * Life During Wartime - The Peter Principle * Life During Wartime - Lockdown Conversations: 4 * Life During Wartime - A Bell Ringing in an Empty Sky * A Life Worth Living - Misplaced Spring * A Life Worth Living - Welcome to the Machine * A Life Worth Living - Final Draft * A Life Worth Living - Against Gardens * A Life Worth Living - A Summer Affair * A Life Worth Living - Denial * A Life Worth Living - Sex Secrets of the Robot Replicants * A Life Worth Living - The Blame of the Nose * A Life Worth Living - Reparation * A Life Worth Living - Nothing Up My Sleeve * A Life Worth Living - Buried Alive * A Life Worth Living - There Never Need Be Longing In Your Eyes * A Life Worth Living - Mentioning the War * A Life Worth Living - Fragments * Something Changed - Inappropriate Laughter * Something Changed - Siege Mentality * Something Changed - Dead Mice * Something Changed - Acts of Senseless Devotion * Something Changed - Walking Backwards for Christmas * Something Changed - Match of the Deity * Something Changed - Night of the Living Martian * Something Changed - TheGodGene * Something Changed - A Murderous Desire * Something Changed - Back and There Again * Something Changed - One of My Turns * Something Changed - The Ice Garden * Something Changed - Family Man * Something Changed - After Life * Collected Works - Work in Progress * Collected Works - The Tears of Laughter * Collected Works - Perspectives: Tribal Reservations * Collected Works - Outside the Wall * Collected Works - Key * Collected Works - The Inconstant Gallery * Collected Works - Perspectives: Quire as Folk * Collected Works - Cabinets of Curiosities * Collected Works - Anightintheninthage * Collected Works - Grey's Anatomy * Collected Works - The Tree that Was * Collected Works - Perspectives: Forging a Bond * Collected Works - The Two-Level Effect * Collected Works - Let There Be Stars * Collected Works - Sleeptalking * Collected Works - Perspectives: Intermissions * Collected Works - False Security * Collected Works - The Painting on the Stair * Collected Works - The Cost for a Collection * Collected Works - Lock * Collected Works - Perspectives: The Injured Party * Collected Works - Mother's Ruin * Collected Works - Future Relations * Missing Adventures - Biology Lesson on Mal Oreille * Missing Adventures - The Evacuation of Bernice Summerfield Considered as a Short Film by Terry Gilliam * Missing Adventures - The Tunnels to Heaven * Missing Adventures - Benny and Louise * Missing Adventures - Prime Five * Missing Adventures - Home * Missing Adventures - The Slight Façade * Missing Adventures - Bernice Summerfield and the Library of Books * Missing Adventures - Postcards from the Edge of Reason * Missing Adventures - Blood on the Tracks * Missing Adventures - Thirty Love * Secret Histories - A Game of Soldiers * Secret Histories - Cooker Island * Secret Histories - A Gallery of Pigeons * Secret Histories - The Firing Squad * Secret Histories - You Shouldn't Have * Secret Histories - The Illuminated Man * Secret Histories - Redacted * Secret Histories - The Song of Old Man Bunyip * Secret Histories - Turn the Light On * Present Danger - Present Danger * Present Danger - Winging It * Present Danger - Don't Do Something, Just Sit There * Present Danger - Six Impossible Things * Present Danger - The War of Art * Present Danger - The Better Part of Valour * Present Danger - Digital Dreams * Present Danger - The Empire Variations * Present Danger - Past Caring * Present Danger - The Propaganda War * Present Danger - In the Ledgers of Madness * Present Danger - Excalibur of Mars * Present Danger - The End Times Doctor Who Magazine * Prelude Love and War * Prelude The Highest Science * Prelude Sanctuary Big Finish Bernice Summerfield novellas * A Life in Pieces - Zardox Break * A Life in Pieces - The Purpura Pawn * A Life in Pieces - On Trial * Parallel Lives - The Serpent's Tooth * Parallel Lives - Hiding Places * Parallel Lives - Jason and the Pirates * Old Friends - The Ship of Painted Shadows * Old Friends - Cheating the Reaper * Old Friends - The Soul's Prism * Nobody's Children - All Mimsy Were the Borogroves * Nobody's Children - The Loyal Left Hand * Nobody's Children - Nursery Politics * The Vampire Curse - The Badblood Diaries * The Vampire Curse - Possum Kingdom * The Vampire Curse - Predating the Predators Audio Big Finish Doctor Who audios * The Shadow of the Scourge * The Dark Flame * The 100 Days of the Doctor * Benny's Story The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield * The Revolution * Good Night, Sweet Ladies * Random Ghosts * The Lights of Skaro * The Pyramid of Sutekh * The Vaults of Osiris * The Eye of Horus * The Tears of Isis *''The Library in the Body'' *''Planet X'' *''The Very Dark Thing'' *''The Emporium at the End'' *''The City and the Clock'' *''Asking for a Friend'' *''Truant'' *''The True Saviour of the Universe'' Big Finish The Companion Chronicles * Bernice Summerfield and the Criminal Code Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Reihe Staffel 1 * Oh No It Isn't! * Beyond the Sun * Walking to Babylon * Birthright * Just War * Dragons' Wrath Staffel 2 * The Secret of Cassandra * The Stone's Lament * The Extinction Event * The Skymines of Karthos Staffel 3 * The Greatest Shop in the Galaxy * The Green-Eyed Monsters * The Plague Herds of Excelis * The Dance of the Dead * The Mirror Effect Staffel 4 * The Bellotron Incident * The Draconian Rage * The Poison Seas * Death and the Daleks Staffel 5 * The Grel Escape * The Bone of Contention * The Relics of Jegg-Sau * The Masquerade of Death Staffel 6 * The Heart's Desire * The Kingdom of the Blind * The Lost Museum * The Goddess Quandary * The Crystal of Cantus Staffel 7 * The Tartarus Gate * Timeless Passages * The Worst Thing in the World * Summer of Love * The Oracle of Delphi * The Empire State Staffel 8 * The Tub Full of Cats * The Judas Gift * Freedom of Information * The End of the World * The Final Amendment * The Wake Staffel 9 * Beyond the Sea * The Adolescence of Time * The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel * The Diet of Worms Staffel 10 * Glory Days * Absence * Venus Mantrap * Secret Origins Staffel 11 * Resurrecting the Past * Escaping the Future * Year Zero * Dead Man's Switch Epoch * The Kraken's Lament * The Temple of Questions * Private Enemy No. 1 * Judgement Day Road Trip * Brand Management * Bad Habits * Paradise Frost Legion * Vesuvius Falling * Shades of Gray * Everybody Loves Irving New Frontiers * A Handful of Dust * HMS Surprise * The Curse of Fenman Missing Persons * Big Dig * The Revenant's Carnival * The Brimstone Kid * The Winning Side * In Living Memory Spezial-Veröffentlichungen * Silver Lining * Buried Treasures * Many Happy Returns * The Worlds of Big Finish ** The Lady from Callisto Rhys ** The Phantom Wreck Gallifrey Staffel 4 * Disassembled Webcasts * Dead and Buried * Transmission from Mars Comics Doctor Who Magazine * Pureblood * Emperor of the Daleks * Final Genesis * Time & Time Again * Cuckoo * The Last Word Doctor Who Magazine (Spezial Ausgaben) * Flashback * Younger and Wiser Kategorie:Liste (Auftritte)